Padfoot's Fallen Angel
by Lover Of The Forbidden Fruit
Summary: SBHP Padfoot fell, and Harry fell too. Now they are in an alternate universe, where everyone doesn't know them, and they walk alone at night.... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Watching As We Fall, And Never Come Back

I watch as he falls, so gracefully arcing through the veil. The laughter had not quite lifted from his face as the fear settled in. His mouth settled into an "O" shape as he realized he would die, or whatever happens to happen to behind the veil. He tried to give me a last bit of wisdom before he left, but he was gone just as he started to say something. I looked around and ran toward the veil, but Professor Lupin stopped me.

"Harry he's gone."

But I had yet to believe that. "BUT HE"S JUST GONE THROUGH WE CAN STILL GET HIM!"

"Harry… he's gone…." Remus said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed, when all of a sudden, I felt a burst of magic so powerful, it knocked Remus back into a wall, while I was free to run toward the veil. I ran and jumped right through, as Remus got up and screamed.

It was a strange experience, falling through the veil. It was like floating, but falling at the same time, and there were whispers all around me. It was like you were alive, yet inside I felt a burning desire to die, because I couldn't see Sirius. Not even one more time. I couldn't see the humor, or the sadness, or the haunting look behind his stormy grey eyes, not once more. I couldn't hear the rich sound of him laughing at one of my jokes, not even one more time. And it saddened me that he couldn't remember living in a world where he wasn't free. And it was depressing when I realized that Moony was all alone. He was the last of the Marauders (not counting Peter), and he would be alone, so utterly alone, that it pained me to never see smile again. And as I'm falling, I get a picture, of seeing my parents, and of Sirius, and one day everyone else that I have loved. Until I'm pulled backwards, like I'm falling towards the sky, and I hit the floor, and revel in my darkness of reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Far Away From Home

As I awake, or come back into reality, I see him. He's lying on his side, and staring at me. When he sees me looking, he smiles. It's been so long since I saw him smile that I had to smile back, and yet I frowned upon the darkness that was around us. It wasn't home. It was a different place. He saw me frown and he looked around. He frowned also as he stood up and went to walk around but there was an invisible barrier. He banged right into it and fell on his butt, which made me laugh. He looked at me with a hurtful expression on his face, but he took joy in my humored expression.

"That's right, laugh at the injured." He said as he stood up and poked the barrier. "So how do I get through this?" He asked me.

"Like heck I'm supposed to know." I answered. He looked at me.

"Like that's supposed to help us right?" He asked sarcastically.

"You keep talking like that, and you'll turn into Snivellius." I said, and he looked back at me with horror in his eyes. "Just kidding." He sighed in relief. I got up and saw a hole in the barrier that suddenly became white. "You see that hole right there?" He shakes his head. "Are you blind? It's perfectly seeable."

"Really? You must be special then." He said, then smiles.

"Shut up. Here, come here. I'll take you through the hole in the barrier." I said, motioning to him. "Come close or we both won't fit." I said as he comes closer. I put my arm around him, and get really giddy. Well, we walk through the barrier, and I let go.

"Well, let's go!" He said, cheerfully, and walked away.

"Ok……" I said and followed him.

So, I just realized something. It's dark, we are in a place we don't know, and he was leading us. This has bad situation written all over it! So I stopped, and asked him, "Do you know where we're going?" He looked shocked, but shook his head, no. "Well, how do you know if we're heading in the right direction?"

"Ummmm... An invisible map?"

"Nope."

"A little voice in my head, telling me the right direction to go?"

"Nope."

"A wizard's compass?"

"Maybe… If you had one."

"You got me there."

"So let's use our wands!"

"Best idea you've had all night." He said as he pulled out a rubber chicken that he thought was his wand, and tried to cast a spell with it. "_Point Me!"_ It surprisingly didn't work. "Now why didn't that work?" He asked staring at it, trying to get it to work.

"You do know that that's a rubber chicken right?" He stared at me dumbstruck.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oops!" He puts away the rubber chicken and pulls out his actually wand. "_Point Me!_" It didn't work but turned into a rubber chicken. "Forge and Gred! Stupid fake wands, but it looks so real!"

"I thinks that the point."

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Here just let me do it."

"Ok." He says, as I pull out my real wand.

"_Point Me!_" I say, and I'm tugged to the way we just came. "See! I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to lead us in the dark!" He pouts.

"Sawwy, Hawwy." He said, babyishly. He then gives me the puppy dog eyes. I try to not be effected, but they're to strong.

"It's ok, let's just go back." I said, and walk away with a happy Paddy behind me.

End Chapter 2:

Thank you to all ye who reviewed. I thank thee. It really helps to know that someone out there is reading and liking my writings. See y' all next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Chapter 3

We finally walk up to a pretty big building that is the entrance to some sort of town. He says we should go away and come back in the morning, but it's already almost dawn, and I can see the sun starting to come over the horizon. So, since I usually don't listen to him anyway, we are now walking through a town. We turn a corner and are walking down an alleyway, when he spots something… or someone slinking towards us. I was walking towards it, because I thought it could help, but it wasn't planning to, so I turned around to walk away, and it lunged at me. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and ducked but it followed me and had me pinned to the ground before I could wheeze out "help!" That's where he came in. He pulled it off of me and it attacked him, but I helped him and it attacked me and he was out for the count, so I went down, and just barley felt the fangs pierce the skin on my neck. And soon, I knew I would die. But then there was a liquid touching my lips, I knew what it was, but I needed to live. So I drank, and I drank deeply. When it was pulled away, and the person helped me to stand. He looked at me and said, "We will meet again, Harry Potter." And then he vanished. So I looked back to see if he was ok. He was actually sound asleep. I picked him up and carried him to a hotel, which I now knew where we were. We were in the town of Trinix. It was part of the continent Vruwraqwa. We were in the vampire country. So the blood of whom I drank from had all the knowledge of the vampire country, so it took barley 2 minutes to find the nearest hotel. I ordered a room for 2, and walked up to it. I laid him on the bed and sat and stared at him thinking how life would be now. When all of a sudden I feel like I'm floating through the veil again, and he came too. We both fell backwards through the veil, and landed on the floor with a Thunk! And right before I fell to the world of unconsciousness, I saw the face of…

Remus Lupin.

We were back.

SBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHP

I thought I would be glad to be back, but I'm not. It was quiet there. It was like a ghost town, with only me and him. But now…. Every minute of every day there is someone around me, and it's never him. It's been about a week since I came back from behind the veil. It has been so horrible that when I got my invisibility cloak back, I ran out the room under it to go and see him. He was still asleep, just as he has been for the past week. It's a sad story that he hasn't woken up yet. I miss him. He was so close to being gone, but yet to close to ignore. If I hadn't gone after him, then he would've haunted my dreams, and plagued my mind. But he's here, and he's not leaving any time soon, but he won't wake up. And when he's not there when I awake from a nightmare, I get scared, thinking he's gone. But then when I go to visit him the next morning there he is. But when I go back to the people who say they love me, they ask questions. Why I'm taller, stronger, different looking. It gets annoying when the only person who I want to tell the story to, isn't there to listen. He's in the land of dreams, where even pain and darkness, can get to you, because there is where you're the most vulnerable. There is the place where fantasies can come true, or your darkest nightmare come to play. It's a terrifying yet the most satisfying place, where you can find peace and happiness, or despair and chaos. But when I go to look in on him the next morning, I can see him begin to awake. He starts twitching his fingers, then having these seizures like he's trying to force himself out of the dream. It's scary when all of a sudden he snaps up with his eyes open, and is staring at me.

"Who are you?"

"Siri? It's me Harry…"

"Harry? It's really you?"

"Yes, it is Sirius." He jumps out of the bed he's in and pounces on me.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me?"

"I won't Siri, I promise."

"I had this terrifying dream. It was about me and you. We were in Paris, and we were shopping for clothes for you, then out of nowhere, Voldermort and his band of Death Eaters apparate onto the street, and you leave saying that you'll come back, and so when we scare him away, I waited for you to come back. You didn't. I went to look for you, and saw your body in the middle of the street, and I ran over. I saw your eyes glazed over, and you were deathly cold. I started screaming. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK!" Then the ministry swarmed in and saw me over your dead body, and arrested me and sent me to Azkaban without a trial saying I killed James. But I remember that it was Pettigrew, so I struggled, and saw your ghost tell me to go, and so I did. When I got there, you were giggling in the cell saying that it was the best joke you had ever played, but you disappeared and I cried. And then your voice was saying from nowhere. "Look at the baby crying." and then I woke up." He finished and he was really crying now. I comforted him, and he started to calm down. Then all of a sudden, I had lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see it was him.

I started to pull away, but he whispered, "I thought you said you would never leave me." And then he started kissing me again and I joined in. He nibbled on my lower lip, and I opened my mouth in a moan. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, and I moaned again. He took this as a good sign, and we kissed for a few more precious seconds, until he pulled back, and turned his head away.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? I was kissing you just as much as you were kissing me."

"You were?" I nodded. "Thank the lord; I thought I was the only gay guy in the Order!"

"Nope, not since my Third Year." Sirius smiled. "What are you smiling at? I'll wipe that smile right off your face."

Sirius grinned. "I would like that."

Harry went right ahead and did that… and other things that need not be here.

The next morning there was a guest at the kitchen table when Sirius and Harry went down…

End Chapter 3

A.N.: BWHAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think it is? I'll take a poll. Whoever gets the most votes will have breakfast with Harry and Sirius. REVIEWS FOR THE CHARACTER U WANT IT TO BE!


End file.
